Mianhae, Saranghae
by deviljong
Summary: Rated M. GS. Hurt, Angst(?), Drama, etc. HunHan couple. Event HunHan Indonesia. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Other Cast : Kin Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Rated : M

GS, Luhan as female.

Mianhae, Saranghae

"Oppa, Ki-kita mau kemana kemana?" Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil tampak kesulitan mengimbangi langkah namja di depannya yang kini tengah menarik atau lebih tepatnya setengah menyeret tubuh yeoja itu.

"Diam saja! Nanti kau juga akan tau!" Kris, namja yang sedang menyeret yeoja itu membentaknya.

Luhan, yeoja yang sejak tadi diseret oleh Kris tanpa tau akan kemana akhirnya memilih diam. Kakaknya itu akan mengamuk dan memukulinya jika Luhan berani membantah perintahnya.

Kris berhenti di sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul. Perasaan Luhan mengatakan dia tidak akan baik-baik saja apalagi setelah melihat tempat itu memiliki pencahayaan yang minim seolah memang sengaja dibuat remang-remang agar tempat itu tidak terlalu mencolok.

Luhan membolakan matanya tak percaya ketika Kris menariknya masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan yang ada di dalam tempat itu membuat perutnya mual. Sungguh, dia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Kemanapun Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya, yang bisa dilihat hanyalah yeoja yang berpakaian sangat terbuka seolah sengaja menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya kepada namja-namja lapar yang berada di sekitarnya.

Kris membawa Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat 2 namja yang sedang berbincang. Perasaan Luhan semakin tidak enak ketika namja yang lebih muda berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya sambil memandang tubuh Luhan.

"Minho-ya, ini orangnya?" Namja itu bertanya dengan tetap memandang tubuh Luhan.

Minho, namja yang tadi juga berada di dalam ruangan mengangguk. "Bagaimana, Sehun? Kau suka? Dia masih belum tersentuh."

"Cantik. Kau memang pintar mencarikan yeoja seperti yang aku inginkan." Sehun tersenyum puas.

Luhan hanya memandang Minho dan Sehun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka membicarakan dirinya?

"Berapa harganya?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak. Apa Kris akan menjual dirinya?

"100 juta won." Kris yang tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suara.

Luhan mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Kris. Matanya kini telah memerah dan berair. "Oppa, kau tidak akan menjualku kan? Aku mau pulang, Oppa. Aku takut."

Sehun menghampiri Kris dan menatapnya tajam. "100 juta won? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja padanya kan?"

"Tentu saja. 100 juta won dan dia akan menjadi milikmu."

"Aku ambil dia." Selembar cek dikeluarkan dari saku jas yang dipakai Sehun dan dengan tenangnya menulis angka 100 juta won seolah 100 juta won tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sehun.

Kris menerima cek itu dengan senang hati dan segera melemparkan Luhan pada Sehun. "Senang berbisnis denganmu. Dia milikmu sekarang."

Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sehun. Air matanya kini telah mengalir dengan deras. "Oppa, jangan pergi. Aku mohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Luhan semakin histeris ketika melihat Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa namanya?" Sehun sedikit berteriak kepada Kris.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan."

Alis Sehun terangkat sedikit sementara tangannya tetap memegang pergelangan Luhan dengan erat. "Xi Luhan? Nama yang cantik. Baiklah, terima kasih Kris!"

Kris mengangkat ibu jarinya dan mencium cek yang tadi diberikan Sehun. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengannya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika Sehun mulai menariknya keluar ruangan itu. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau ikut Kris oppa saja. Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun dengan tenang mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun hingga memasuki mobilnya dan mengunci pintu mobilnya segera setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam. Mata Sehun tajam mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan di tengah kegiatan menyetirnya. Yeoja itu benar-benar kacau sekarang. Wajah yang memerah akibat menangis dari tadi dan tangannya yang juga tidak berhenti mengusap matanya yang berair cukup menjelaskan betapa terlukanya dia saat ini.

Kesan pertama yang muncul ketika melihat Luhan adalah dia yeoja yang cantik pastinya. Mempunyai ukuran badan mungil dan dengan kulit seputih salju. Matanya sangat indah dengan bulu matanya yang lentik. Bibir cherry tipis dan rambut hitam sebahunya seolah membuat penampilan Luhan semakin sempurna. Jika di dunia ini ada orang yang sempurna, maka Luhan lah orangnya.

"Kau akan membawa aku kemana?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika mendengar suara Luhan. Padahal Sehun sudah mulai membayangkan apa yang ada di balik kemeja yang dipakai Luhan. Otak mesum Sehun sepertinya memang telah bersarang secara permanen di tubuhnya.

"Ke apartemenku." Sehun berusaha agar tampak baik di depan Luhan dan mengabaikan sesuatu di dalam celananya yang kini mulai mengeras.

"Aku takut." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sehun dengan takut-takut.

Sehun tertawa melihat kepolosan di wajah Luhan. "Aku tidak menggigit, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Lagi pula kakakmu sudah menjualmu padaku. Kau milikku sekarang."

Hati Luhan mencelos begitu mendengar pekataan Sehun. Harga dirinya seperti telah hilang dan diinjak-injak. "Apa aku serendah itu sekarang?"

Tersadar akan perkataannya yang menyakiti hati Luhan, Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tau selama ini kau tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh kakakmu. Aku hanya berniat menolongmu."

Luhan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Benarkah?"

Sungguh, Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobil melihat kepolosan Luhan. Apa yeoja ini benar-benar menganggap niat Sehun membelinya hanya untuk menolongnya? Astaga yang benar saja.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Sehun membukakan pintu mobil Luhan dan menuntun yeoja itu memasuki apartemennya.

Luhan tak hentinya berdecak kagum ketika melihat isi apartemen Sehun. Dia belum pernah melihat apartemen sebesar itu dan serapi itu. Apartemennya sendiri ketika bersama Kris mungkin cuma separuh apartemen Sehun sekarang. Belum lagi botol minuman keras yang berserakan di mana-mana membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus membersihkannya.

"Luhan, kenapa kau hanya diam di situ?" Sehun bertanya karena dari tadi dia melihat Sehun hanya terpaku di depan pintu masuk.

"Sehun-ssi, kau tinggal dengan siapa? Apartemenmu besar sekali." Luhan menggulung kemejanya hingga sebatas siku sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat betapa halus dan putihnya lengan Luhan. "Sendirian. Sekarang bersamamu."

"Aku akan tinggal di sini? Lalu, di mana kamarku?

"Tentu saja kau akan tinggal disini." Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan minuman kaleng lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kau akan tidur denganku."

"N-Ne?! Tidur satu kamar denganmu? Apa tidak ada kamar lain? Atau aku tidur di sofa saja. Tidak apa-apa." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya sibuk memainkan minuman kaleng yang kini ada di genggamannya.

Sehun meletakkan minumannya di atas meja. "Kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkan beberapa kimbab untuk makan malam kita."

Luhan memegang perutnya yang memang terasa perih karena dari tadi siang tidak ada asupan apapun yang masuk ke perutnya. "Lumayan. Aku belum makan dari tadi siang."

"Duduklah dulu. Membuat kimbab tidak akan lama." Sehun segera mencari bahan- bahan yang diperlukan sementara Luhan duduk menunggu di meja makan.

Tak lama Luhan menunggu, kimbab buatan Sehun telah jadi dan siap dimakan. Luhan diam-diam mengakui kemampuan memasak Sehun yang memang hebat. Kimbab buatan Sehun terlihat sangat enak dan membuat Luhan yang memang sedang lapar menjadi semakin keroncongan.

 **LUHAN POV**

Aku mengambil sepotong kimbab dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutku. Ya Tuhan rasanya benar-benar enak. "Sehun-ssi, ini sangat enak. Apa kau pernah kursus memasak sebelum ini?" Aku mencoba bertanya sesopan mungkin tapi sambil tetap memakan kimbab buatan Sehun juga.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu padaku, Luhan." Sehun tertawa. "Memasak memang hobiku dari kecil. Aku tidak suka jika harus mengikuti kursus-kursus semacam itu."

Aku kembali mengambil sepotong kimbab. "Kau hebat. Aku saja tidak bisa membuat kimbab seenak ini."

Jujur saja, aku merasa malu dengan Sehun. Aku yang seorang yeoja tidak begitu pintar memasak bagaimana bisa dia yang seorang namja sangat lihai memasak? Aku mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan diam-diam mengamati Sehun.

Aku mengakui Sehun tampan, sangan tampan lebih tepatnya. Kulitnya yang putih menimbulkan kesan pucat jika dilihat dari dekat. Dagunya yang sedikit runcing entah mengapa menambah kesan karisma yang berada di dalam dirinya. Satu lagi, aku baru sadar kalau suaranya sedikit cadel ketika mengucapkan huruf 'S'. Itu menjadikannya sedikit imut di mataku.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memergoki aku yang tengah menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

"Ah. tidak, tidak ada. Maafkan aku." Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, kita bisa tidur." Sehun berkata dan nadanya terdengar datar.

"Maksudmu, ti-tidur denganmu?"

Sehun mengambil piring bekas makanku dan diletakkannya di tempat cuci piring. "Ya, denganku."

Dadaku berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar tidur sekamar dengan namja yang baru aku kenal. Seandainya saja Sehun seorang yeoja mungkin aku tidak akan menolak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu.

 **SEHUN POV**

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah ketika aku menarik tangannya untuk menaiki lantai dua dan menuju kamarku. Tangannya yang berada di genggamanku juga kurasakan mulai berkeringat.

"Hmm, Sehun, aku tidur di sofa saja kalau memang tidak ada kamar lain." Luhan membuka suaranya ketika aku mulai memegang gagang(?) pintu kamarku.

"Kamar lain sebenarnya ada. Tapi, aku ingin kau tidur dengan bersamaku."

"Tapi, Seh-"

"Kakakmu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menolak keinginanku. Dia berkata bahwa jika sampai kau menolak keinginanku maka aku boleh melakukan apa saja padanya. Kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kakakmu, kan?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku agar apa yang kukatakan terdengar nyata dan sepertinya berhasil, Luhan terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Tid-tidak, jangan apa-apakan dia. Aku mohon." Mata Luhan kembali memerah.

Aku mendorong pelan punggung Luhan memasuki kamarku dan aku tutup pintunya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kananku merangkul pundaknya. Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun aku tahu badannya kini bergetar.

Luhan duduk di pinggir kasur dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya. Aku benar-benar ingin menyerang Sehun saat ini dan menyatukan tubuh kami, tapi langkah awal aku haru membuatnya nyaman padaku. Aku tidak ingin bercinta atas dasar paksaan, aku juga ingin Luhan menikmati permainanku nanti jika aku bercinta dengannya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja, Luhan. Aku mau mandi dulu." Aku mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kulihat Luhan masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Sehun!"

Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

Aku tertawa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. "Tidak, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Tidak sekarang. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya._ Pikirku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sehun dan memandang langit-langit kamar Sehun. Posisi tidur Luhan sangat ke pinggir hingga badannya hampir menyentuh tembok yang ada di dekatnya. Luhan juga meletakkan sebuah guling di tengah-tengah di kasur yang mungkin dimaksudkan agar jadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Luhan yang memang sudah kelelahan terlelap tak lama setelah dia membaringkan tubuhnya. Rok selutut yang diapakainya sedikit tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang sangat mulut. Kemeja yang tadi digulung hingga batas sikunya juga lupa lupa diturunkan oleh Luhan. Tidak tahukah yeoja itu bahwa saat ini ada seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan lapar dan sedang berusaha mati-matian agar tidak langsung menerkam tubuhnya?

Ya, Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos dengan bebas mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun sudah langsung dihadapkan oleh pemandangan yang sukses membuat junior nya sedikit berdiri.

Sehun melepas handuk yang meililit tubuhnya dan memakai boxer dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam menampilkan lengannya yang errr lumayan berotot. Sehun berjalan ke arah kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa guling ini ada di sini?" Tak ingin ada penghalang, Sehun mengambil guling itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan dan memandangi wajah Luhan yang saat tertidur terlihat sangat damai. Entah karena apa, Luhan yang tadinya tidur terlentang membalik badannya dan ke arah Sehun.

Dengan posisi saling berhadapan seperti ini membuat Sehun semakin leluasa memandang wajah Luhan yang tengah terlelap. Sehun menggerakkan ibu jarinya dan mengelus pipi Sehun. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang benar-benar damai dalam tidurnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya menjadi tenang ketika melihat wajah Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan mengecup lembut bibir yeoja itu. Sehun benar-benar melayang begitu merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Luhan. Sehun tidak sabar ingin merasakan anggota tubuh Luhan yang lain.

 _Sabar Sehun, kau harus menahannya. Dia milikmu sekarang. Kau bisa melakukannya kapan saja tapi tidak sekarang_.Sehun membatin.

Akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan menuruti kata hatinya untuk tidak melakukannya sekarang pada Luhan. Sehun akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan tetap menghadap Luhan. Hell, Oh Sehun, sepertinya kau harus benar-benar bersabar sebelum bisa merasasakan tubuh Luhan.

TBC

FF pertama baru belajar bikin maafkan kalau kacau dan typo di mana-mana wkwkw. Bikin FF ini karena ikutan giveaway di salah OA di line "HunHan Indonesia". Review please tapi bahasa jangan kasar yak arena saya masih newbie:v

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. Byeye~


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

GS, Luhan as female.

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dan adegan NC di chap ini sudah dimunculkan.

Don't like? Don't read.

RnR. Don't be a silent readers, please..

Mianhae, Saranghae

Luhan terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang berada di atas dadanya. Pikirannya yang masih setengah sadar membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa dia sekarang berada di apartemen Sehun dan sesuatu yang tadi berada di atas dadanya adalah tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

Matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk lewat lubang ventilasi udara di kamar Sehun sedangkan tubuhnya menunggu kerja otaknya yang masih sedikit _blank_. 5 menit kemudian ketika Luhan telah sepenuhnya sadar, tangannya reflek menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang masih berada di atas dadanya.

Sehun juga ikut mengerjapkan matanya tak lama setelah Luhan bangun. "Selamat pagi, Xi Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Luhan tergagap, mukanya mulai memerah ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia dan Sehun benar-benar tidur bersama tadi malam. "Ah, selamat pagi, Sehun."

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" Sehun bertanya dan tangannya bergerak mengusak lembut rambut hitam Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sangat nyenyak. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan."

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Mungkin badanmu akan terasa lebih segar."

"Tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian lagi. Apa aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengambil pakaianku?" Luhan bertanya karena memang pakaiannya yang ada sekarang hanya yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa pakai kemeja ku untuk sementara." Sehun berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang diletakkan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mandi dulu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Luhan sebelum akhirnya Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. Suara guyuran air mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, menandakan bahwa Luhan mungkin kini sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Sial!" Umpat Sehun. "Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat juniorku berdiri."

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang hanya berbalut handuk dan rambut basah yang sangat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Sehun yang masih berada di dalam kamar ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi menelan salivanya dengan kasar.

 _Oh Sehun, ini waktunya._ Sehun menyeringai.

 **SEHUN POV**

Salahkan Luhan yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk itu. Namja normal mana pun pasti akan langsung menyerangnya jika melihat penampilannya saat ini. Sama seperti aku yang kini mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap tubuhnya.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?" Nada suara Luhan terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Satu langkah aku berjalan maju, maka satu langkah Luhan berjalan mundur. Luhan berusaha menghindariku hingga akhirnya badannya menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Aku segera menghimpitnya dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di sisi kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Luhan. Kau terlalu indah jika hanya untuk diperhatikan."

Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya hingga dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang mengenai kulit wajahku. Aku mengecup bibirnya dan dengan perlahan mulai melumatnya. Satu detik, tak ada balasan. Dua detik, tak ada balasan juga. Tiga detik, tetap tak ada balasan. Akhirnya aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya, aku langsung memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan merasakan apapun yang bisa aku rasakan di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Dapat kurasakan tangan Luhan mendorong dadaku dan memukulnya agar aku melepaskan ciuman itu. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang Luhan lakukan karena pukulan Luhan pada dadaku tidak memberikan efek apapun. Tangan kananku sibuk menekan tengkuk Luhan dengan tujuan untuk memperdalam ciuman kami sedangkan tangan kiriku menekan punggung Luhan agar mempersempit jarak kami.

Luhan kembali memukul dadaku dan kali ini aku melepaskan ciuman kami karena kurasa Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas. Aku dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah menjadi semakin seksi di mataku. Ketika Luhan tengah menghirup udara karena dari tadi tidak bisa bernafas, aku mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menggendong Luhan dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

Aku kembali melumat kasar bibir Luhan yang terasa manis itu dan kini aku dapat merasakan bahwa Luhan mulai membalas lumatanku. Jemari Luhan bergerak meremas rambutku hingga sedikit berantakan.

"Mmmphhtt Sehhunn.." Luhan mendesah ditengah ciuman panas kami dan itu membuat libido ku semakin meningkat.

Aku menarik handuk yang melilit tubuh Luhan dan memandangi sejenak tubuh Luhan yang kini sudah full naked di depan mataku. Payudara proporsionalnya sungguh membuatku gila. Aku langsung menenggelamkan wajahku di antara belahan dadanya dan memainkan nipple merah mudanya dengan lidahku. Aku membuat banyak kissmark di leher maupun di dada dan payudara Luhan. Tubuh Luhan yang kini dipenuhi kissmark hasil karyaku semakin tampak seksi di mataku.

Sungguh, setiap inci tubuh Luhan benar-benar akan menjadi candu bagiku. Bagaimana bisa payudaranya terasa begitu kenyal dengan nipple merah muda yang mulai mengeras karena permainan lidahku tadi seolah menantangku untuk semakin memuaskannya.

"Sial, Luhan! Payudaramu benar-benar bisa membuatku gila." Aku mengumpat sementara Luhan hanya menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

Aku melepaskan bajuku dan juga celanaku hingga aku juga full naked sama seperti Luhan. "Mau mencoba ini?" Ujarku dengan menunjuk juniorku yang sudah benar-benar tegang.

Kulihat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Tak ada penolakan. Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan menyuruh Luhan menaiki tubuhku dengan posisi 69. Anggap saja seperti itu.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Secara perlahan Luhan mulai memasukkan junior Sehun yang berukuran cukup besar atau mungkin sangat besar itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Tangan Luhan tidak tinggal diam, jari-jarinya bergerak memainkan twins ball milik Sehun hingga membuat Sehun mendesah keenakan.

"Hmmpphh ya terus seperti itu ohh kau pintar sekali, chagi-ya." Sehun mulai meracau tak jelas.

Sementara Sehun sendiri mulai sibuk menjilati vagina Luhan yang sudah basah. Lidahnya bergerak liar menjilati setiap inci vagina Luhan dengan lapar. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena mulutnya sekarang tengah tersumpal oleh junior Sehun yang hanya bisa masuk setengahnya.

Sehun terkadang menggigit kecil klitoris Luhan dan meremas pantat Luhan hingga membuat yeoja itu menggelinjang. Tak lama kemudian ketika Sehun merasakan vagina Luhan mulai berkedut, Sehun semakin mempercepat jilatannya pada vagina Luhan hingga akhirnya yeoja itu mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya dan ditelan habis oleh Sehun.

"Ngghhh hhhh Sehhunn.." Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun kembali menjilati vaginanya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cairannya.

Sehun membalik posisinya menjadi diatas dan menindih tubuh Luhan lalu kembali melumat bibir manis milik Luhan. "Ini akan sedikit sakit. Kau harus tahan, Luhan." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Luhan. Sehun membuka(?) lebar kaki Luhan dan memposisikan juniornya di antara paha Luhan.

"Ahhh sss-sakitt, Sehun. Sakitt.." Air mata Luhan sudah menggenang di pelupuknya padahal baru kepala junior Sehun yang masuk.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya sementara pahanya terus bergerak mendorok masuk juniornya ke dalam vagina Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebentar."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya meremas kuat seprei putih di kasur Sehun yang memang sudah berantakan. "Aarrgghhhh!" Jeritan Luhan menggema di kamar Sehun ketika akhirnya Sehun berhasil merobek selaput dara milik Luhan dan menenggelamkan juniornya di dalam vagina Luhan. Beberapa tetes darah tampak menetes mengotori seprei putih di kamar Sehun. Luhan benar-benar masih virgin.

Lumatan kecil diberikan Sehun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Luhan sementara juniornya masih didiamkan di vagina Luhan beberapa saat agar yeoja itu bisa beradaptasi dengan juniornya.

"Aku akan bergerak." Ucap Sehun perlahan.

Sehun bergerak dengan tempo perlahan pada awalnya dan merasakan betapa sempitnya vagina Luhan ketika juniornya diremas kuat oleh vagina Luhan. Sial, Sehun bisa saja keluar dengan satu kali dorongan jika seperti ini.

"Ahhh ahh, fassterr-akkhh, Sehunn fasstterr.." Sepertinya Luhan mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari permainan ini.

Tidak ingin menolak permintaan Luhan, Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya hingga membuat Luhan semakin mendesah tak karuan. Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan agar mengalungi lehernya dan kaki Luhan melingkari pinggang Sehun. Posisi seperti itu membuat junior Sehun semakin tertanam lebih dalam di vagina Luhan.

Vagina Luhan mulai berkedut kencang dan itu membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena mengerti Luhan sebentar lagi akan sampai. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan nanar sementara tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Sehun.

"Ahhh ahh hhhh Sehhhunn…" Luhan mendesah sangat keras ketika orgasmenya datang sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dan membiarkan Luhan menikmati orgasmenya.

"Ini belum selesai, chagi-ya." Sebuah smirk muncul di bibir Sehun.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan ketika melihat yeoja itu sudah tidak terlalu lelah dan kembali memasukkan juniornya namun kali ini lewat belakang. Luhan bertumpa pada kedua tangannya ketika merasakan badannya kembali tersentak ke depan pertanda Sehun kembali memulai permainannya.

"Ohh Luhhann vaginamu benar-benar ssemmpitt ahhh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana sempitnya vagina Luhan.

"Mmmphhh Sehunn ahhh yess there Sehhunn yess ahhh!" Sehun berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Luhan dan membuat yeoja itu mendesah frustasi karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan Sehun bertubi-tubi apalagi tangan Sehun tengah memainkan payudara Luhan yang menggantung(?) dan memelintir nipple merah muda Luhan.

Sehun mengeluar masukkan juniornya dengan brutal dan tak beraturan saat merasakan vagina Luhan kembali berkedut. Luhan sendiri merasakan junior Sehun yang berada di dalam vaginanya mulai membesar.

"Ahhh Sehunn ak-aku akann keluarr…"

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar orgasmenya bisa bersamaan dengan Luhan. "Ahh bersama chagi-ya…"

Crott..

Crott..

Crott..

Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Luhan bahkan ada yang sampai keluar dan mengalir di paha Luhan. Luhan langsung ambruk ke kasur dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya sedangkan Luhan mencabut juniornya yang mulai mengecil dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya.

Sehun melirik jam dinding dan jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Mereka melakukan itu sekitar 4 jam pantas saja Luhan langsung tertidur. Kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Luhan menjadi penutup kegiatan mereka hari itu. Sehun menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya disamping Luhan.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan berat. Dia tidak akan bangun jika saja perutnya tidak minta disiisi. "Lapar." Gumamnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengguncang perlahan bahu Luhan yang masih setia dengan mimpinya. Dikecupnya bahu Luhan dengan mesra hingga membuat yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo bangun, Luhan. Ini sudah malam dan kita belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi." Sehun mengusak lembut rambut Luhan lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sehun hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos putih yang diambilnya asal dari dalam lemarinya.

"Kau benar. Aku baru merasakan lapar sekarang."

Sehun mengeluarkan smirk khas nya. "Apa tadi ketika kita bercinta kau tidak merasa lapar?"

Luhan mengambil kemeja yang disediakan Sehun dan memakainya dengan muka merona. "Entahlah. Aku lupa."

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah dan menuju dapur lalu membuat ramen instant karena perut mereka yang sudah sangat lapar dan ramen instant tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya.

Melihat cara berjalan Luhan yang seperti menahan sakit, membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng tetapi dari mukanya terlihat jelas bahwa dia menahan sakit. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagian bawahku sedikit sakit."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. "Itu hanya efek dari bercinta karena kau baru pertama kali melakukannya. Sakitnya akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Selesai makan malam, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi karena mereka baru saja tidur, kan? Lagi pula jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Luhan mengusulkan agar mereka menonton tv saja dan Sehun menyetujui usul itu.

Mereka menonton tv bersama dengan posisi Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sedangkan Sehun mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Acara tv tidak terlalu bagus sehingga mereka hanya saling diam dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Luhannie.." Panggil Sehun.

Dada Luhan berdesir mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya. _Luhannie_? Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya suka ketika melihatmu sedang menatapku."

Pipi Luhan merona dan Luhan sedang berusaha keras untuk mengontrol jantungnya yang kini mulai berdegup semakin cepat. Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa ketampanan Sehun bertambah berkali-kali lipat jika sedang tersenyum seperti ini. Apa Luhan mulai jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

"Luhannie.." Panggil Sehun lagi.

Kali ini, Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, Lu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai seorang yeoja. Aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai pemuasku." Ujar Sehun tenang seolah tanpa beban.

Luhan membeku. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jadi selama ini Sehun hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai pemuasnya saja? Luhan berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak mengalir dan berusaha bersikap santai.

"Tenang saja, Sehun. Aku tidak akan mencintaimu." Ujar Luhan sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

Hanya satu hal yang dirasakannya saat itu..

 _Hatinya sakit. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri.._

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update lagi…. Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya /Cium satu-satu/. Maafkan jika di chap ini masih banyak typo atau salah sebut nama.. Maafkan juga kalau NC di chapter masih abal-abal karena saya masih baru pertama bikin ff beginian.. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan yang mau review.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Byebye~


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

GS, Luhan as female.

Typo masih bertebaran.

Don't like? Don't read.

RnR. Don't be a silent readers, please..

Mianhae, Saranghae

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari ketika pagi itu ada orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun. Sehun sendiri masih tertidur karena namja itu tidak mungkin bangun sebelum jam 9 pagi. Dan sekarang ada seseorang yang datang padahal ini masih jam 8 pagi.

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Apa tidak bisa lebih siang sedikit?" Luhan menggerutu sambil tangannya berusaha mengikat rambutnya walaupun tetap terlihat asal-asalan. Untung Luhan sudah mandi sehingga wajahnya terlihat segar. Luhan tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain jika belum mandi.

Ketika pintu dibuka, tampak seorang namja berkulit tan tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Namja itu memeriksa handphonenya dan melihat ke arah pintu dimana nomor apartemen Sehun terpampang jelas di sana.

"Apakah benar ini apartemen Tn. Oh Sehun?" Tanya namja itu.

Luhan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, ini apartemen Sehun."

"Lalu, anda siapa?"

 _Anda siapa?_ Luhan tercekat mendengar pertanyaan namja itu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena memang dia tidak mempunyai status apa-apa dengan Sehun. Untunglah tak lama kemudian Sehun turun dan itu membuat Luhan tak harus menjawab pertanyaan namja berkulit tan tadi.

"Kim Jongin?" Sehun bertanya setelah melihat siapa yang datang pagi itu. Sehun sepertinya baru selesai mandi karena rambutnya yang basah menyebabkan sweater yang dipakainya juga sedikit basah.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Jongin dan Sehun adalah sahabat sejak sekolah menengah, namun Jongin memilih meneruskan kuliahnya di Paris sehingga mereka tidak bertemu untuk sementara waktu. Dan sekarang, setelah 3 tahun akhirnya Jongin kembali ke Korea dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi sahabat lamanya itu.

"Luhan, perkenalkan, ini Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin, perkenalkan, ini Xi Luhan." Ujar Sehun setelah mereka semua telah berada di dalam.

Luhan hanya membungkukkan badannya dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Luhan tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Jongin memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kau, Xi Luhan? Lulu?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu kepada Luhan.

Luhan sendiri terkejut karena Jongin mengetahui nama kecilnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau nama kecilku? Tidak banyak yang tau nama itu."

Jongin tersenyum lega. "Kau lupa padaku, Lu? Padahal dulu kita sering bermain bersama ketika masih kecil."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mengingat siapa Jongin. Ingatannya diputar kembali ke masa 15 tahun lalu. "Kau, Nini?" Senyuman Luhan mengembang ketika akhirnya dia ingat siapa namja tan yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ya! Ini aku." Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Kau tetap seperti 15 tahun yang lalu, Lu. Tidak banyak berubah."

Luhan mendengus berpura-pura kesal. "Kau juga tidak berubah. Tetap berkulit hitam seperti 15 tahun yang lalu."

"Sedang apa kau di apartemen Sehun?"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang secara kebetulan juga sedang melirik dirinya. Tatapan mata Luhan menyiratkan _aku harus menjawab apa?_ Sehun berdehem sebentar kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Jongin.

"Dia temanku, Jongin. Dia tinggal bersamaku." Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Tidak mungkin Sehun bilang bahwa dia membeli Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di apartemen Sehun?" Jongin memang orang yang benar-benar ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Sehun bersumpah demi semua bubble tea di dunia ini dia ingin membunuh Jongin saat itu juga.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tau urusan orang lain sejauh ini, Jongin."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengurus urusan kalian lagi."

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu itu? Aku merindukan yeoja itu." Luhan tertawa ketika menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jongin.

"Kim Jina? Dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga sering menanyakan keadaanmu, Lu. Kalian dulu begitu dekat, tidak heran jika dia merindukanmu." Ujar Jongin.

"Salah siapa kau pindah tanpa memberitahu aku. Setidaknya kau harus memberi kabar jika ingin pindah, Jongin. Kau memang selalu membuat orang khawatir." Luhan mencibir.

Sehun kesal. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan Jongin. Apalagi fakta bahwa Jongin dan Luhan sudah mengenal sejak kecil semakin membuat hati Sehun errr, panas?

"Baiklah, cukup berbincangnya. Ada apa kau kesini?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan menahan kesal di hatinya.

"Apakah kau ingat _si mata bulat_ , Hun?" Jongin menurunkan nada suaranya menjadi setengah berbisik. "Dia.. kembali."

 **SEHUN POV**

Aku tercekat ketika mendengar Jongin menyebut _si mata bulat_. Darahku berdesir kencang dan keringat dingin mulai kurasakan menuruni pelipisku. Apa yang dimaksud Jongin? Kenapa dia membahas kembali membahas _si mata bulat_?

 _Kau benar-benar akan mati jika bercanda soal dia, Jongin._ Batinku.

Jongin mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. "Aku serius, Sehun. Dia benar-benar kembali." Ucap Jongin seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ada di mana dia sekarang? Katakan padaku, Jongin! Ada di mana dia sekarang?!" Aku mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jongin. Aku yakin kini wajahku sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

Dengan santai Jongin melepaskan tanganku dari kerah kemejanya. "Tenang dulu, kawan. Tadi sebelum ke apartmenmu, aku sempat mampir ke perusahaanmu karena aku fikir kau ada di sana. Dan saat aku akan masuk ke perusahaanmu, kulihat dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Awalnya aku tidak begitu mengenali dia karena penampilan dia yang berubah total dari 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu? Dia masih disana? Kenapa tidak kau ajak yeoja itu kesini, Jongin? Aarrghh!" Aku menjambak rambutku dengan keras.

"Dia tidak mau. Dia bilang dia akan menunggu di sana. Kurasa kau harus kesana sekarang kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi."

"Baiklah, kita kesana sekarang. Cepatlah, Jongin. Kita gunakan mobilku."

Aku langsung mengambil kunci mobilku dengan sangat terburu-terburu hingga kurasakan sebuah sentuhan halus yang menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Luhan yang sedang memegang tanganku dengan wajah sedikit takut. Astaga, aku bahkan hampir melupakan Luhan yang sejak tadi ada di sini.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Perasaan bersalah melingkupi tubuhku karena sejak tadi aku sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa Luhan ada di sini bersamaku. Sentuhan Luhan pada tanganku yang sampai saat ini belum dilepaskan memberikan perasaan yang membuatku lebih tenang.

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya perlahan. "Apakah kau punya teman yang rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini? Aku harus pergi dan itu mungkin akan lumayan lama. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu disini sendirian karena aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya. Tapi aku bisa tetap disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke Cafe Jina saja? Kau bilang kau merindukan dia, kan? Kau bisa sekalian menemani dia." Jongin membuka suaranya setelah sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Aku mau, Jongin. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Jina." Luhan beralih menatap mataku dengan puppy eyes nya. "Antarkan aku kesana, Sehun. Kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan tenang karena ada Jina yang akan menemaniku."

Aku menghela nafas. Setidaknya Luhan tidak sendirian jika dia bersama adik Jongin. "Aku akan menjemputmu jika urusanku sudah selesai, Lu. Kau tetap disana dan jangan pergi ke tempat lain sebelum aku menjemputmu. Janji?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Janji!"

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jongin menepikan mobilnya di depan Cafe bertuliskan _KAMONG ESPRESSO_. Seorang yeoja berkacamata tampak berdiri di depan Cafe itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil. Yeoja itu menghampiri Luhan tetap dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Luhan eonni?" Ujar Yeoja itu ketika dia telah berada di hadapan Luhan.

"Kim Jina?" Mata Luhan berbinar ketika menyadari bahwa yeoja di hadapannya ini adalah adik Jongin.

"Eonni, aku merindukanmu." Jina memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Lihatlah, kau benar-benar cantik sekarang."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Benarkah? Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau memakai kacamata? Setahuku dulu matamu baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah. Aku senang membaca buku akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena itu mataku menjadi minus, eonni." Jina tertawa sementara tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Jongin membuka kaca mobil dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. "Hei, Kim! Jaga Luhan baik-baik! Jangan sampai ada apa-apa dengannya. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti! Kau namja tapi kau cerewet seperti yeoja!" Cibir Jina.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya hingga dia bisa melihat dan bisa dilihat oleh Luhan. "Luhan, aku pergi dulu. Nanti akan ku jemput kau disini. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana."

Luhan mengangguk. "Baik, Sehun."

"Jaga Luhan baik-baik, Kim!" Lagi, Jongin menjulurkan kepalanya dan berpesan hal yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya pada Jina.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar cerewet! Kau tidak sadar kalau penampilanmu sekarang akan membuat orang tidak bisa melihatmu?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jina menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya. "Lihatlah, Kau memakai kemeja hitam, celana hitam, kau bahkan mengendarai mobil berwarna hitam. Kau tidak sadar bahwa kulitmu juga hitam? Bisa-bisa orang di jalan raya berfikir bahwa mobil ini berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang mengemudikan."

Jongin membelalak tak percaya akan perkataan adiknya barusan. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan mereka dan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak tertawa. Jina benar-benar membuat Jongin malu setengah mati.

Sebelum Jongin sempat membalas perkataan Jina, Jina sudah lebih dulu menarik Luhan dan berlari memasuki Cafe. Entah karena faktor apa, kakak beradik itu memang tidak pernah akur.

Jina dan Luhan memilih duduk di pojok ruangan. Jina meninggalkan Luhan sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas cappucino dan segelas bubble tea. Akan ada banyak hal yang dibicarakan oleh kedua yeoja mengingat mereka baru bertemu setelah 5 tahun.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kabarmu setelah pindah rumah?" Luhan membuka percakapan setelah menyedot bubble tea nya hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Bubble tea adalah minuman favorit Luhan dan Luhan bisa menghabiskan 5 gelas bubble tea dalam sehari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eonni. Bagaimana denganmu? Maafkan aku karena aku pindah rumah tanpa memberitahumu." Jina menyesap cappucinonya perlahan. "Sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Bersama siapa?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku tinggal bersama namja yang tadi satu mobil dengan Jongin."

Jina memajukan tubuhnya, sebuah smirk terlihat di bibirnya. "Namja tadi? Siapa namanya? Kalian, berkencan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, hampir saja dia tersedak bubble tea nya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jina. "Tidak, Jina. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Aku hanya berteman dengan Sehun."

"Ohh jadi namanya Sehun?" Smirk di bibir Jina tetap terlihat. "Kau tidak berkencan dengannya? Baiklah, kalu begitu jelaskan kenapa kalian bisa tinggal bersama. Seorang yeoja dan namja yang sudah dewasa tidak mungkin hanya tinggal bersama. Aku bukan anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa, eonni." Jina menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan memberitahu Jongin."

"Aku berjanji, eonni."

Luhan menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Jina. Jina sendiri hanya terpaku tidak percaya pada cerita Luhan. Ternyata selama ini Luhan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri.

Jina bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Luhan yang saat ini telah mengeluarkan air mata. "Maafkan aku karena baru tau semuanya, eonni. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak ada saat kau membutuhkan bantuan."

Luhan tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Kris oppa berubah sejak eomma dan appa bercerai, Jina. Dia jadi sering minum dan membawa yeoja yang berbeda setiap harinya."

"Orang tua kalian bercerai? Bagaimana aku juga baru tau tentang hal ini? Astaga Jina, kau benar-benar pabo!" Jina memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal dan itu membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Eomma dan appa bercerai ketika aku berumur 17 tahun dan Kris oppa 23 tahun. Kris oppa memilih tidak ikut keduanya dan membawaku bersamanya. Dan 3 bulan yang lalu, dia menjualku ke Sehun." Luhan tertawa miris ketika dia mengingat semuanya. Betapa menyedihkan hidupnya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, eonni. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu lagi setelah aku pindah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jina. Jika Kris oppa tidak menjualku ke Sehun mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dan Jongin lagi. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Kris oppa setelah ini."

Jina memanggil karyawannya dan meminta dibawakan segelas cappuccino dan segelas bubble tea lagi. Namun kali ini dengan beberapa kue kecil karena sepertinya percakapan keduanya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Jongin yang telah sampai di perusahaan segera masuk ke dalam dan mata Sehun membulat sempurna ketika di ruang tunggu terdapat seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang mengenakan dress selutut tengah duduk dengan tenang.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati yeoja itu. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sehun akan berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya yeoja itu menyadari kedatangan Sehun, dia menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun yang kini hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

Dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, Sehun membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Do Kyungsoo?"

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update untuk chapter ketiga hhhh legaa… Makasih banget buat kalian yang setia baca dan review dari chap awal ff ini /tebar bunga/. Dan buat kalian para silent readers ayolah kasih review kalian meskipun cuma satu kata.. Mungkin kalian bingung karena sebenarnya pemilik asli _KAMONG ESPRESSO_ itu adalah nuna na nya Jongin. Aku udah search di internet dan ngga nemu nama nuna nya Jongin. Jadi, pemilik _KAMONG ESPRESSO_ di ff ini aku ubah jadi adik Jongin yaa.. semoga cuap-cuap kali ini sedikit membantu kalian yang bingung.. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, byebye~~


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

GS, Luhan as female.

Typo masih bertebaran.

Don't like? Don't read.

RnR. Don't be a silent readers, please..

.

.

.

.

.

Mianhae, Saranghae

 _Sehun dan Jongin yang telah sampai di perusahaan segera masuk ke dalam dan mata Sehun membulat sempurna ketika di ruang tunggu terdapat seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang mengenakan dress selutut tengah duduk dengan tenang._

 _Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati yeoja itu. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sehun akan berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya yeoja itu menyadari kedatangan Sehun, dia menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun yang kini hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya._

 _Dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, Sehun membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Do Kyungsoo?"_

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar seperti orang linglung sekarang. Dia hanya diam saja ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Dia merindukan yeoja itu tapi penghianatannya di masa lalu masih membekas di hati Sehun.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, Sehun-ah." Bisik Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Aku terpaksa. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Dengan perlahan Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo agar melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun mencengkeram erat bahu yeoja itu yang kini sedikit bergetar karena Kyungsoo sedang terisak. Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan beralih menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Jelaskan padaku. Katakan yang sejujurnya." Pinta Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar yeoja itu menatap dirinya. "Dimana Park Chanyeol sekarang?"

Kyungsoo kembali terisak. Matanya masih belum berani untuk menatap mata Sehun. "Aku mengatakan aku lebih memilih Chanyeol waktu itu karena aku sedang butuh uang. Chanyeol berjanji akan membantu membiayai semua pengobatan eomma ku asalkan aku mau mengikuti semua yang dia katakan. Mianhae, Sehun-ah."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau kembali padaku? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia bersama Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau kembali?" Ujar Sehun bertanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. "Chanyeol tidak memberikan uang sepeserpun padaku. Dia selalu meminta sex padaku dan jika aku tidak menurutinya, dia mengancam dia tidak akan membiayai pengobatan eomma ku." Suara Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat. "Tapi nyatanya dia tetap tidak membiayai pengobatan eommaku meskipun aku sudah menuruti perintahnya. Sampai akhirnya, eomma ku.. meninggal." Air mata mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertegun. Secara refleks tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Kemana namja itu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dengan tangan yang masih mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Dia pergi bersama yeoja lain yang jauh lebih cantik dari aku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau sekarang tinggal di mana, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Aku baru sampai di Seoul dan belum sempat memesan kamar hotel. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencari kamar hotel untuk aku tinggali selama beberapa hari."

"Tidak perlu. Tinggallah bersamaku, Kyung. Aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu."

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen. Dia masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu telah menghilang selama 5 tahun dan pasti akan banyak cerita yang bisa didengarkan dari Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah cukup lama mengobrol sampai Sehun melupakan Jongin yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebuah tempat duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun. "Sehun, aku tetap satu-satunya di hidupmu, kan? Belum ada yang lain, kan? Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Ya, kau masih satu-satunya, Kyungie."

Ada satu hal lain yang juga Sehun lupakan. Sehun lupa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu dia. Sehun lupa bahwa dia telah berjanji akan segera menjemput Luhan jika urusannya telah selesai. Sehun lupa pada Luhan karena Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Langit telah berubah warna yang tadinya biru cerah menjadi jingga keemasan. Matahari mungkin sebentar lagi tenggelam dan malam akan menjemput sore tak lama setelah itu. Udara yang semakin dingin tidak membuat Luhan menyerah untuk menunggu Sehun di luar cafe.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu Sehun diluar, eonni?" Jina menghampiri Luhan yang saat itu tampak sangat senang, di tangannya terdapat dua buah gelas bubble tea. "Setidaknya tunggulah di dalam. Udara sudah semakin dingin, kau bisa sakit."

Luhan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jina. Dia tetap tidak berpindah dari duduknya meskipun kini dari mulutnya sudah keluar uap setiap kali Luhan bernafas. "Kau tahu, Jina? Sehun sangat menyukai bubble tea. Dia setiap hari paling sedikit bisa meminum 2 gelas bubble tea. Makanya aku akan memberikan bubble tea ini ketika dia menjemputku nanti. Semoga dia suka." Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap dapat menemukan sedikit kehangatan di tengah tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

Jina mengecek jam tangannya dan terkejut ketika melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sehun mengantarkan Luhan tadi sekitar pukul 9 pagi dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Itu artinya sudah sekitar 8 jam Luhan ada di cafe Jina.

"Memangnya urusan apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai 8 jam?" Jina menggerutu lalu mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi Jongin.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Suara Jongin akhirnya terdengar setelah nada sambung yang cukup lama.

"Kapan kalian akan menjemput Luhan eonni? Tolong katakan pada Sehun bahwa Luhan eonni sedang menunggu Sehun di luar cafe. Udara di sini semakin dingin, oppa."

"Suruh Luhan masuk ke dalam. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Mungkin 15 menit akan sampai."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah berkali-berkali menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataanku. Cepatlah datang sebelum Luhan eonni semakin kedinginan." Jina terdiam seperti teringat sesuatu. "Kau bilang kalian sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, kan? Kau menerima panggilan saat kau menyetir?" Meskipun Jina dan Jongin sering bertengkar, Jina masih memiliki perasaan khawatir pada kakaknya itu.

"Sehun yang menyetir. Tidak usah khawatir, Jina. Kita akan segera sampai disana. Kututup telefonnya."

Jina menghela nafas panjang. Jaket yang berada di tubuhnya dilepaskan dan dipakaikan pada Luhan yang kini sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Bubble tea Luhan dimasukkan ke kantong kecil oleh Jina agar nanti ketika Sehun sampai tidak susah membawanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelfon? Jina?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan yang tetap fokus ke jalan raya.

Jongin memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam saku kemejanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Bagaiman dengan Luhan? Di apartemenmu sekarang sedang ada Kyungsoo. Kalau kau mau, Luhan bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara." Usul Jongin menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, Jong. Terima kasih. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

Sesampainya di cafe Jina, Sehun terkejut karena melihat Luhan yang tertidur di luar cafe dengan Jina yang berada di sampingnya. Sehun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh Luhan menunggu di dalam? Kenapa kau membiarkan Luhan tertidur di luar seperti ini padahal udara sedang dingin?" Tangan Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan dan yang dirasakannya adalah panas. Luhan mungkin akan demam setelah ini.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanku." Jina berdiri dari duduknya. " Kau yang seharusnya sadar berapa lama kau meninggalkan Luhan eonni di sini. Kau meninggalkannya dari pukul 9 pagi dan baru kembali sekarang. Hampir setengah hari kau meninggalkannya di sini."

Mata Luhan mengerjap perlahan. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Tapi rasa pusing di kepalanya sedikit berkurang ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang memang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Dimana bubble teanya?" Mata Luhan melihat kesana kemari berusaha mencari bubble tea nya yang tiba-tiba tidak ada. "Ada dimana bubble teanya, Jina?"

Jina mengambil kantong kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan diberikan pada Luhan. "Aku meletakkan bubble teanya di dalam kantong ini."

Senyum Luhan merekah begitu menerima kantong kecil itu dari Jina. Dengan cepat tangannya menyerahkan kantong kecil itu pada Sehun. "Aku membelikanmu bubble tea, Sehun. Rasa coklat, kau suka, kan?"

Mata Sehun sedikit berair dan hatinya terasa sedikit perih ketika melihat Luhan dengan cerianya menyerahkan kantong kecil berisi bubble tea itu padanya. Sehun segera menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Kejadian barusan seperti tidak asing lagi. Ya, tidak asing lagi karena Sehun baru saja melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Lu." Bisik Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan berbalik dan memeluk Jina dengan erat dan cukup lama. "Terima kasih sudah menemani dan menjagaku hari ini, Jina."

"Mampirlah lagi kemari jika kau ada waktu, eonni. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Jina menahan tangisnya.

Sementara kedua yeoja itu sibuk berpamitan, Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dan berbisik di telinga Jongin. "Kau akan memberitahu Luhan tentang Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan sementara tangan kirinya memegang kantong kecil berisi bubble tea itu. Luhan terus melambaikan tangannya pada Jina hingga akhirnya Jina menghilang dari pandangan Luhan dan Luhan memutuskan menutup kaca mobil karena udara dingin yang semakin terasa.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai, Hun? Kalau boleh tau, urusan apa? Kenapa begitu lama?" Tanya Luhan mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hanya urusan kecil. Maaf jika aku terlalu lama." Sehun menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan lalu kembali fokus menyetir. "Nanti kau tidur di kamar tamu dulu, Lu. Aku sedang ada pekerjaan dan mungkin itu tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Tidak apa-apa?"

Anggukan Luhan menutup percakapan mereka di mobil karena tak lama kemudian Luhan tertidur pulas. Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan dengan punggung tangannya dan ternyata suhu badan Luhan semakin panas. Mau tak mau Luhan harus tidur di kamar tamu malam ini. Alasan sebenarnya bukan karena Sehun yang sedang ada pekerjaan, tapi karena Kyungsoo yang saat ini mungkin sudah tertidur pulas di kamar Sehun. Menggantikan posisi Luhan yang biasanya tidur bersama Sehun.

Ketika Sehun sudah menepikan mobilnya di depan apartemennya, Sehun melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas dan akhirnya karena tak tega membangunkan Luhan, Sehun perlahan mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membuka pintu kamar tamu agar tak membuat Luhan terbangun. Setelah membaringkan Luhan di kasur, Sehun keluar dan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri karena memang kamar tamu berada di lantai satu.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan cantiknya. Sehun tersenyum dan akan kembali menutup pintu kamar jika tidak ada suara lembut Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Sehun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau akan tidur di sini, kan? Bersamaku?"

Bukan anggukan yang menjadi jawaban Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidurlah duluan. Masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan, tidak akan lama."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali memejamkan matanya, Sehun segera menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar tamu yang kini tengah ditempati Luhan.

Tapi sebelum memasuki kamar Luhan, Sehun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk mengompres Luhan.

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan dan dengan hati-hati duduk di pinggir ranjang disamping Luhan. Sehun mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat dan mulai mengompres Luhan secara perlahan.

Keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipis Luhan diseka dengan lembut oleh Sehun. Ketika Sehun mengangkat handuk kecil yang ada di kening Luhan untuk memeriksa suhu badan Luhan dengan punggung tangannya, Sehun merasakan suhu badan Luhan sudah tidak sepanas tadi dan sepertinya demamnya sudah menurun membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Mianhae, Hannie." Ujar Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar kamar setelah kembali meletakkan handuk kecil di kening Luhan.

Sehun memutuskan meminum bubble tea yang tadi dibelikan Luhan untuk menangkan pikirannya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia harus memberitahu Luhan tentang Kyungsoo dan juga memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang Luhan.

Setelah meminum segelas bubble tea dan Sehun sudah merasa cukup tenang, Sehun berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Kamar siapa?

Sehun berhenti sebentar ketika dia sudah sampai di depan tangga. Kakinya tiba-tiba ragu harus melangkah ke mana. Jika Sehun memutuskan naik tangga, maka Sehun berarti memilih menemani Kyungsoo. Tapi jika Sehun berbelok ke arah kanan, maka itu berarti Sehun memilih menemani Luhan.

Sekitar 5 menit Sehun berdiam diri, akhirnya Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga..

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku karena baru bisa update sekarang. Maafkan juga kalau typo masih bertebaran. Untuk next chap, aku usahain update cepet dan mungkin aku bikin lebih panjang. Review nya ditunggu ya jangan suka jadi silent readers. Dan makasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Okee sampai jumpa di next chapter. Byebye~


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Rated : M

GS, Luhan as female.

Typo masih bertebaran.

Don't like? Don't read.

RaR. Don't be a silent readers, please..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mianhae, Saranghae**

 _Sehun berhenti sebentar ketika dia sudah sampai di depan tangga. Kakinya tiba-tiba ragu harus melangkah ke mana. Jika Sehun memutuskan naik tangga, maka Sehun berarti memilih menemani Kyungsoo. Tapi jika Sehun berbelok ke arah kanan, maka itu berarti Sehun memilih menemani Luhan._

 _Sekitar 5 menit Sehun berdiam diri, akhirnya Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.._

.

.

.

Ketika malam semakin larut, suhu badan Luhan bertambah panas. Wajahnya memucat dan keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Seandainya Sehun sekarang ada di sampingnya, mungkin keadaan Luhan tidak akan seperti ini.

"Hun..Hhh." Luhan terdengar sedikit mengigau, wajahnya yang memucat menunjukkan bahwa kondisi Luhan tidak baik-baik saja.

Disaat kondisi Luhan tidak baik-baik saja, Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya. Sehun bahkan tidak melihat kondisi Luhan sama sekali semalaman. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah membuat Sehun tidak ingat pada Luhan.

Sehun baru memasuki kamar Luhan ketika pagi hari. Mata Sehun membelalak kaget begitu mendapati kondisi Luhan. Wajah Luhan sudah sangat pucat dan nafasnya terputus-putus. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dengan tergesa dan berusaha membangunkan Luhan.

"Lu.. Lu, kumohon bangunlah." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan. "Bangunlah.. maafkan aku." Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Luhan membuat Sehun semakin panik.

Tubuh mungil Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri segera diangkat Sehun dan dibawa keluar kamar. Sehun berniat akan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit tanpa membiarkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya tahu. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak pada Sehun. Kyungsoo berada di ambang tangga dan mendapati Sehun tengah menggendong tubuh seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hun.." Panggil Kyungsoo. "Dia siapa?" Tanyanya hingga membuat Sehun seketika membeku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Dia harus segera kubawa ke rumah sakit." Ujar Sehun mengambil kunci mobil.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehun dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku ikut. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini, kau harus menjelaskannya di rumah sakit."

Sehun menyerah. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo ikut ke rumah sakit. Keadaan Luhan akan semakin parah jika Sehun memilih memaksa Kyungsoo tetap di apartemennya dan tidak segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan segera diperiksa dan Sehun terpaksa harus menunggu di luar ruangan bersama Kyungsoo. Inilah saatnya Sehun harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.." Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan sibuk memainkan jari tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Sehun membuka percakapan dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi." Kyungsoo masih tidak melihat ke arah Sehun.

Tarikan nafas Sehun terdengar sangat berat. "Dia Luhan. Aku membelinya dari temanku sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu." Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak pernah lagi mencintai seorang yeoja dan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai pemuasku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Aku telah mengenalmu sejak sekolah menengah, Hun. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Sejak Jongin membawamu bertemu denganku, aku tahu ada yang berbeda dari dirimu." Satu tetes air mata tampak menetes dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Siapa namanya? Luhan? Kau tidak hanya menganggap dia sebagai pemuasmu. Aku benar 'kan?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terdiam.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya walaupun kini harus terisak. "Oh Sehun, kau mencintai Luhan. Kau mencintainya." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Kumohon katakan bahwa aku salah. Katakan bahwa semua ucapanku salah, Sehun. Katakan.." Pipi Kyungsoo telah basah dengan air mata.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Tangannya tidak membalas genggaman Kyungsoo. "Kau benar. Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku mencintai Luhan."

Tangis Kyungsoo akhirnya pecah. Dengan sekali sentakan dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun dan berlari keluar rumah sakit. Sehun hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo pergi tanpa berniat menghentikannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah menghilang dari pandangan Sehun, tangan Sehun bergerak mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya. Tak lama, Sehun menempelkan handphone nya ke telinga kanannya. "Jongin? Bisa kau datang ke rumah sakit Hangan sekarang?" Sehun mengangguk walaupun dia sendiri tahu Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Lantai 2. Ruang Byeol. Kumohon cepatlah."

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Sehun akhirnya melihat Jongin berlari ke arahnya. Tepat ketika Jongin duduk di samping Sehun, suara isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun. Jongin hanya membiarkan dan memilih merangkul pundak Sehun, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu yang kini mulai terisak lebih keras.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin setelah dirasa Sehun sudah lebih tenang.

Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Kyungsoo telah tahu tentang Luhan, Jong. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin dengan matanya yang memerah. "Aku mencintai Luhan tapi aku juga belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo." Isakan kecil kembali terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

"Katakan padaku. Kau menganggap Luhan orang pertama atau orang kedua di hidupmu?"

Sehun terdiam. Kyungsoo memang lebih dulu hadir di hidupnya. Namun setelah mengenal Luhan, Sehun dapat menghapus Kyungsoo secara perlahan dari ingatannya walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Luhan dengan mata rusanya diam-diam telah berhasil menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama di hidup Sehun.

"Luhan yang pertama. Entahlah aku tidak tahu kenapa kini rasanya Kyungsoo menjadi yang kedua."

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Kalau kau mencintai dua orang secara bersamaan. Maka pilihlah yang kedua."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus yang kedua? Kenapa tidak yang pertama?"

"Karena kalau kau benar-benar mencintai orang pertama, maka kau tidak akan pernah mencintai orang kedua." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo. Jagalah Luhan disini. Keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Sehun tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Perkataan Jongin semuanya benar. Luhan lah yang sekarang dicintai Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya masa lalunya. Sehun pasti bisa melupakan Kyungsoo jika ada Luhan bersamanya.

Dokter yang memeriksa Luhan akhirnya keuar tak lama setelah Jongin pergi. Dokter dengan kacamata dan nametag bertuliskan _Kim Minseok_ itu tersenyum melihat Sehun yang begitu panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sehun melirik nametag Dr. Kim. "Dr. Kim, apakah Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Dr. Kim masih tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Luhan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Keadaannya sudah stabil. Kau boleh masuk melihatnya."

Dengan secepat kilat Sehun segera memasuki ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat. Luhan yang memang sudah sadar dari pingsannya tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Mrs. Oh. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Luhan.

Pipi Luhan langsung bersemu merah mendengar panggilan Sehun. Mrs. Oh? Sehun tertawa kecil melihat pipi Luhan yang kini sudah seperti tomat rebus. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut rambut Luhan dan tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari Luhan yang kini tengah diinfus.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hun."

Sehun tertawa melihat bagaimana benar-benar menyesalnya wajah Luhan ketika mengucapkan itu. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Mrs. Oh." Kedua tangan Sehun kini sama-sama menggenggam jemari Luhan. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sehun. Namja itu seperti habis menangis namun Luhan tidak berani bertanya karena takut akan membuat Sehun marah.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu, Lu?"

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Mulutnya seketika terkunci dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Luhan mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu. Tidak, bukan kurasa, tapi aku sudah mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun mendadak menjadi gugup ketika sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Oh Sehun, kau bercanda 'kan?" Luhan berusaha membuat jantungnya tidak berdetak terlalu cepat. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai seorang yeoja."

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. "Dulu aku pernah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat aku cintai. Itu yang menyebabkan aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Lalu dia kembali. Kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang ada urusan dan meninggalkanmu bersama Jina selama hampir setengah hari?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, Luhan merasa bahwa hal yang akan disampaikan Sehun selanjutnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Aku sebenarnya pergi untuk menemui dia."

Mata Luhan sudah memerah namun Luhan tetap berusaha air matanya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Sehun memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia menyuruh Luhan tidur di kamar tamu adalah karena Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur di kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin sedih. Sehun akan ikut merasakan sakit jika melihat Luhan menangis.

"Aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Kyungsoo karena dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi karena sekarang ada kau, aku siap melupakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Aku hanya memerlukan bantuanmu. Bantu aku untuk melupakan Kyungsoo, Mrs. Oh."

Luhan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik lirih di telinga Sehun. "Aku akan membantumu."

Rasa lega dan bahagia seketika menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Dia membalas pelukan Luhan dan kembali mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik Luhan. "Terima kasih, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya. Bahu yeoja itu sedikit bergetar dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Secara perlahan Jongin merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo dan diletakkan di bahunya. Tangan Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan membiarkan yeoja itu menangis sepuasnya. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini.

"Soo.. boleh aku bercerita?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. Aneh memang karena saat ini yang sedang menangis adalah Kyungsoo tapi Jongin yang ingin bercerita. Namun Kyungsoo tetap menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Jongin.

"Yeoja itu, yeoja itu masih belum sadar bahwa aku mencintainya, Soo." Jongin akhirnya mulai bercerita. "Dia begitu bodoh sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah mencintainya sejak sekolah menengah."

Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Dia kini sedikit tertarik mendengar cerita Jongin. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun memang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Mereka bertiga bersahabat namun pada akhirnya hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo berakhir pada sebuah kencan. Jongin sendiri selalu bercerita pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia mencintai seorang yeoja namun tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

"Kau masih mencintai yeoja itu? Astaga, dia yeoja yang begitu beruntung karena sampai sekarang kau masih tetap mencintainya." Suara tawa muncul dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. "Kurasa dia akan sangat senang mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun. Ah, manisnya."

"Apa kau tahu siapa orangnya, Soo?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa yeoja yang selalu kau ceritakan." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yeoja yang sudah berhasil membuat sahabatku ini jatuh cinta padanya. Dia pasti benar-benar yeoja yang hebat."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yeoja itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Tangannya memegang lengan Jongin dan menarik-nariknya. "Ya! Beritahu aku, Jongin. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Rahasiamu pasti aman bersamaku."

"Yeoja itu.. dia sedang duduk bersamaku saat ini. Dia yang begitu bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaanku. Dia yang tidak tahu bagaimana kacau dan sakitnya aku begitu mengetahui bahwa dia berkencan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Bahkan sekarang pun, dia tidak sadar bahwa aku ikut merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan ketika dia menangis." Tatapan Jongin yang tadinya hanya mengarah ke depan, kini beralih menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau tahu siapa yeoja yang selalu kuceritakan Soo. Itu kau. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih sama."

Kyungsoo membeku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya pada perkataan Jongin. Jadi selama ini yeoja yang selalu diceritakan Jongin adalah Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa Jongin dengan sabarnya tetap mencintai Kyungsoo sampai sekarang? Disaat jelas-jelas Kyungsoo lebih memilih Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah menampakkan wajah sedih atau cemburu sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu padaku selama ini. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Maukah kau menungguku sedikit lagi? Aku akan melupakan Sehun, Jongin. Kuharap kau mau menungguku."

Senyuman terukir di bibir Jongin. Dia segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. "Aku pasti akan menunggumu, Soo. Aku mencintaimu."

Pelukan Jongin dibalas oleh Kyungsoo namun yeoja itu tidak membalas ucapan Jongin dan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Udara dingin di taman pagi itu tidak dirasakan lagi oleh Kyungsoo karena kini pelukan Jongin sudah menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Haii.. ada yang masih inget ff ini? Semoga masih ada yang inget.. Hampir sebulan ngga update baru bisa update sekarang.. kemarin-kemarin sibuk UAS sama remed:' Maafkan ya baru bisa update sekarang.. 1 atau 2 chap lagi ff ini end yaa.. maaf juga kalau typo nya masih banyak.. makasih yang udah baca dan review ff ini dari chap awal.. kalian luar biasa{} yang belum pernah ngasih review sama sekali, ditunggu review nya yaa.. Makasih semuanyaa.. see you in next chapter.. Byebye~


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Rated : M

GS, Luhan as female.

Typo masih bertebaran.

Don't like? Don't read.

RaR. Don't be a silent readers, please..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mianhae, Saranghae**

Pagi itu Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang saat itu tengah menonton tv dengan semangkuk sereal di tangannya. Keadaannya tampak semakin membaik sejak Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu.

Semangkuk sereal yang ada di tangan Luhan kini diambil Sehun hingga membuat yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau selalu mengambil makanan orang lain. Kenapa tidak buat saja di dapur. Dasar malas."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Tangannya masih sibuk menyendokkan sisa sereal Luhan ke dalam mulutnya yang masih cukup banyak. Bukan sisa sebenarnya, karena Luhan baru memakan sereal itu sekitar 5 suapan sebelum Sehun mengambilnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan sereal. "Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah semakin membaik."

"Kemana?" Luhan tampak tak bersemangat. "Aku bosan kalau ke taman lagi."

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk sereal yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Matanya menerawang seolah tampak sedang berfikir. "Ke cafe Jina?"

Mendengar nama Jina membuat Luhan tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menarik lengan Sehun dengan tidak sabar. "Ayo! Kau benar-benar tahu tempat yang memang ingin aku datangi."

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan. Dia bergerak cepat mengambil kunci mobil dan segera berangkat menuju cafe Jina. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan terus menerus bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal. Tangannya terkadang juga ikut sibuk menjelaskan apa yang diceritakannya. Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah lucu yeoja itu.

Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam cafe begitu Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Luhan yang dengan manisnya sudah berdiri di depan kasir menganggu Jina yang tengah sibuk melayani pembelinya.

"Kau mengganggu Jina, Lu. Duduklah dulu. Biarkan Jina menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Sehun mengingatkan. "Ada Jongin, Jina? Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Jina mengangguk kecil, dia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada di belakang. "Jongin oppa ada di dapur. Mungkin dia sibuk menghabiskan kue di sana. Carilah sendiri, aku harus menemani Luhan eonni yang sepertinya akan memakanku jika aku tidak segera menemaninya." Ujar Jina tertawa sendiri melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk di samping jendela itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan memanggil Jina.

Seperti biasa, Jina membuat segelas bubble tea dan secangkir cappucino sebelum menghampiri Luhan. Melihat Jina yang berjalan ke arahnya membuat senyum Luhan mengembang. Dia segera meraih bubble tea di tangan Jina dan menyedotnya.

"Kau baru kesini lagi setelah hampir setengah bulan, eonni. Apakah keadaanmu sudah baik-baik saja?"

Luhan meletakkan bubble tea nya di atas meja, tatapan bingung ia arahkan pada Jina. "Kau tau kalau aku sakit? Tapi kau tidak pernah menjengukku, Jina."

"Itu karena Jongin oppa tidak pernah mau mengantarku. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak pernah menjengukmu, eonni."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sakitku juga tidak terlalu parah, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Percakapan keduanya terhenti ketika mereka melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luhan dan langsung menyedot bubble tea Luhan hingga hampir habis. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang masih saja suka mengambil makanannya.

"Sudah berapa cupcake yang kau habiskan di dapur tadi?" Tanya Jina ketika melihat Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya tengah memegang sebuah cupcake di tangannya.

"Cuma 4. Kalau dengan ini 5." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah polosnya sambil menjilat krim yang ada di jarinya.

"Cuma? Kalau begitu bayar 10.000 won." Jina membalas perkataan Jongin dengan tak kalah polosnya.

"Ayolah, aku kakakmu sendiri. Kau tidak mungkin menyuruhku membayar semua cupcake yang kumakan tadi." Jongin mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya untuk membujuk Jina.

Sehun berdehem agar Jongin dan Jina menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka. "Aku ingin memintamu menemani Luhan lagi. Aku akan keluar dengan Jongin sebentar. Tidak lama, mungkin hanya 1 jam."

"Mau kemana? Nanti kau lama seperti waktu itu." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya ketika mengingat kejadian setengah bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak akan. Aku janji hanya sebentar. Kau akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung ketika aku kembali nanti." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya. "Ayo, Jongin."

Jongin mengacak rambut Jina sebelum langsung berlari keluar ketika dilihatnya yeoja itu siap melayangkan pukulan padanya. "Dasar! Rambutku jadi berantakan." Gerutu Jina.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Sehun memberikan kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum melangkah keluar hingga membuat Luhan sedikit bersemu merah. Jina yang melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya langsung mengeluarkan smirk khasnya.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah berkencan. Kuharap kali ini kau tidak menyangkalnya lagi, eonni."

Pipi Luhan masih memerah ketika dia mengangguk pelan. "Dia menyatakannya di rumah sakit. Tidak romantis tapi aku suka. Dia benar-benar gugup ketika mengucapkannya."

Jina ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana bahagianya Luhan sekarang. "Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, eonni. Kalian benar-benar terlihat manis ketika bersama."

"Dia memintaku membantunya melupakan yeoja di masa lalunya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mata Jina sedikit membulat mendengar nama Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo? Jongin oppa pernah membawa seorang yeoja kesini dan dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku yakin mereka orang yang sama. Bagaimana Kyungsoo menurutmu, Jina?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi kurasa Jongin oppa dan Kyungsoo berkencan."

Entah kenapa Luhan berharap Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berkencan. Setidaknya jika Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin, itu artinya Kyungsoo telah menemukan pengganti Sehun.

"Apakah dia cantik?" Pertanyaan Luhan yang satu ini akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia cantik. Kulitnya putih dan rambut hitamnya yang panjangnya sepunggung sangat sesuai untuk tubuh mungilnya. Aku menyukai bibir nya yang berbentuk hati ketika dia tersenyum." Jina menjelaskan semua yang ada di fikirannya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, eonni. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka berdua berkencan. Jongin oppa tidak pernah membawa seorang yeoja kesini sebelumnya."

Luhan menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Jina. "Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau dan Kyungsoo sudah berkencan?" Sehun bertanya tetapi pandangannya masih fokus ke arah jalan raya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu hanya lewat telefon. Jadi aku menunggu untuk memberitahumu secara langsung." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau yakin akan melamar Luhan sekarang?"

"Sangat yakin. Aku mencintainya. Kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan membeli satu cincin untuk Kyungsoo."

"Kau akan melamarnya juga?"

"Tidak. Terlalu cepat jika sekarang. Aku hanya ingin membeli cincinnya lebih dulu."

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di sebuah toko perhiasan yang cukup besar. Jongin hanya mengikuti Sehun ketika namja itu mulai masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat cincin yang diletakkan di dalam rak kaca.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang yeoja yang sepertinya karyawan toko itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin.

"Saya ingin mencari cincin untuk kekasih saya. Saya akan melamarnya hari ini." Sehun memilih meminta bantuan karyawan itu karena sejujurnya dia sendiri bingung memilih cincin yang pas untuk Luhan.

Karyawan itu tersenyum kemudian menunjuk sebuah rak berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya berisi berbagai macam cincin. "Cincin di rak ini banyak diminati para namja yang akan melamar kekasihnya. Silakan melihat-lihat dulu."

Mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan krystal kecil berwarna putih yang berada di tengahnya. Cincin itu tampak sederhana namun begitu cantik. Sehun menunjuk cincin pilihannya dan karyawan tadi segera mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan cincin yang dipilihnya pada Jongin yang juga tengah sibuk memilih cincin.

"Itu cukup bagus. Akan sangat cocok jika Luhan yang memakainya." Jongin kembali melihat ke dalam rak kaca. "Menurutku kau harus ambil yang itu sebelum orang lain mengambilnya." Usul Jongin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar setengah jam memilih cincin, Jongin menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang dibentuk menjadi bentuk hati pada bagian tengahnya. Sama seperti milik Sehun, sebuah krystal kecil juga menghiasi bagian berbentuk hati pada cincin itu namun bedanya krystal pada cincin milik Jongin berwarna sedikit kebiruan.

"Cincin pilihan kalian sangat bagus." Ucap karyawan yang menjaga kasir. "Semoga pasangan kalian menyukainya."

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama tersenyum ketika melihat cincin mereka telah selesai dibungkus dengan cantik. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua memutuskan langsung kembali ke cafe karena tidak ingin Luhan menunggu lama. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugup di hatinya mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan melamar Luhan dan meminta yeoja itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Jina yang masih asyik berbicara tak menyadari kedatangan seorang yeoja berambut hitam lebat yang menghampiri meja mereka. Yeoja itu tampak ragu tapi akhirnya ia menepuk pelan bahu Jina.

"Jina?" Yeoja itu tersenyum ketika Jina menolehkan kepalanya. "Ternyata benar kau."

Senyuman juga mengembang di bibir Jina begitu dia mengetahui siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Kyungsoo eonni? Ada apa kemari? Duduklah."

Luhan mengamati Kyungsoo dalam diam. Apa yang diberitahukan Jina padanya memang benar. Kyungsoo cantik. Sangat cantik. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Jina mengatakan bahwa dia harus kembali ke dapur karena ada sedikit masalah di sana. Tanpa Luhan dan Kyungsoo ketahui, Jina sebenarnya sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jongin oppa mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggulah dia, eonni."

Bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah, Jina."

"Kau, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati ketika Jina telah meninggalkan mereka.

Senyum Kyungsoo semakin melebar ketika dia untuk pertama kalinya mendengar suara Luhan. "Ne. Kau pasti Luhan 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Jongin."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia pernah melihat Luhan di apartemen Sehun. Itu sama saja dia memberitahu Luhan bahwa Kyungsoo pernah tinggal dengan Sehun meskipun cuma semalam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihatmu ketika kau di rumah sakit. Jongin yang mengajakku kesana." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

Anggukan kecil yang diberikan Luhan cukup membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega karena yeoja itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang bagaimana dia bisa tahu pada Luhan.

"Sehun sudah bercerita tentangmu. Aku juga sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Jina. Kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang aku bayangkan." Luhan harus mengakui bahwa kesan petama ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo yeoja yang sangat cantik.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Luhan. Dia mulai menyukai yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Perkataannya terdengar polos namun jujur. Jika pengganti dirinya di hati Sehun adalah Luhan, entah kenapa Kyungsoo setuju. Hati kecilnya mengatakan Luhan tidak akan pernah menyakiti Sehun seperti dirinya dulu.

Percakapan keduanya berlanjut selama beberapa menit ke depan. Kyungsoo masih akan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Luhan jika dia tidak melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Aku harus pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan cepat sekali akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo teringat dia masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Luhan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu keluar. Kau mau berpamitan pada Jina?"

"Boleh."

Jina melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Eonni sudah mau pulang? Tidak mau menunggu Jongin oppa?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan. Tolong beritahu Jongin bahwa aku kesini, Jina."

"Baiklah, eonni."

Jalanan di luar cafe Jina saat itu tampak sepi. Luhan masih setia menemani Kyungsoo menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau. Kyungsoo berkali-kali menyuruh Luhan masuk namun yeoja itu tetap bersikeras menemani Kyungsoo.

Ketika lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Tubuh Luhan seketika membeku ketika dia melihat sebuah truck besar dalam kecepatan tinggi sedang menuju ke arah Kyungsoo. Pengemudinya sepertinya dalam keadaan mabuk karena truck itu tetap melaju tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Luhan langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan keras, membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang ditabrak oleh truck itu. Tubuh mungilnya terlempar beberapa meter ke udara dan terhempas ke jalan raya dengan cukup keras. Darah segar seketika mengalir dengan deras dari kepalanya.

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan panik segera menelfon ambulance. Pelanggan yang berada di dalam cafe Jina segera berhamburan keluar sehingga membuat Jina juga melangkah keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Lutut Jina melemas dan pandangannya seketika menjadi buram ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah berumuran darah. Jina segera berlari mengahampiri Luhan yang mulai lemas kehabisan darah. Dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya. Jina tidak memperdulikan darah di kepala Luhan yang kini melumuri baju yang dipakainya.

"Eonni, bertahanlah. Kumohon, bertahan." Air mata Jina kini telah mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kau pasti bisa. Bertahanlah." Isak Jina pelan.

Ambulance datang tak lama kemudian bertepatan dengan datangnya mobil Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tubuh Luhan tengah dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance, seketika berteriak panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tangisan Sehun kini pecah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit atau nyawanya tidak akan tertolong." Ucap seorang dokter yang berada di dekat Sehun.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Sehun dengan lemas ikut memasuki ambulance.

Jongin yang saat itu tengah menenangkan Jina menjadi sedikit panik ketika dilihatnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri juga ikut dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance. Dengan masih merangkul pundak Jina, Jongin menghampiri salah satu petugas yang membantu memasukkan Kyungsoo ke dalam ambulance. "Apakah keadaannya parah?" Tanya Jongin menunjuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam ambulance.

Petugas itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia hanya mengalami sedikit lecet. Keadaannya baik-baik saja."

Mendengar pernyataan petugas itu, Jongin memilih menemani Jina untuk saat ini dan akan ke rumah sakit jika keadaan Jina sudah mulai tenang. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap lembut rambut Jina.

"Aku takut, oppa." Jina kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan eonni. Aku menyayanginya."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Luhan adalah yeoja yang kuat. Sehun juga ada di sampingnya menemani Luhan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin mengajak Jina masuk ke dalam cafe. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Jina. "Ganti pakaianmu. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sehun pasti sangat terguncang, kita harus menemaninya."

Jina menurut. Setelah dia dan Jongin selesai berganti pakaian, Jongin segera mengambil kunci mobil milik Sehun dan mengemudikannya dalam kecepatan sedang. Keduanya hanya diam selama perjalanan, namun di dalam hati mereka, mereka berharap bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang end chap yaa.. maaf banget chapter sebelumnya bener-bener ngecewain kalian, aku bener-bener minta maaf.. maaf juga kalo ff ini kependekan atau alurnya kecepetan, deadline nya udah di depan mata.. semoga chapter ini bisa menjadi pengobat chapter kemarin yang bener-bener ancur.. kalau tetep gabisa ngobatin, aku cuma bisa minta maaf sekali lagi.. Makasih yang udah review, next chap ditunggu.. Byebye~


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Rated : M

GS, Luhan as female.

Typo masih bertebaran.

Don't like? Don't read.

RaR. Don't be a silent readers, please..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mianhae, Saranghae**

Lorong rumah sakit yang cukup ramai tidak membuat Jongin dan Jina berhenti berlari. Sehun mengabarkan pada Jongin bahwa Luhan sekarang tengah berada di ruang operasi dan kondisinya kritis. Jongin dan Jina memilih menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 daripada menggunakan lift yang saat itu benar-benar penuh.

Dengan nafas terengah akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan Sehun yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Kyungsoo berada di samping namja itu berusaha membuat Sehun merasa tenang namun sepertinya usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia.

Mata Sehun tak lepas memandangi dua lampu yang berada di atas pintu ruang operasi. Lampu berwarna merah yang kini masih menyala terang menandakan operasi yang dilakukan pada Luhan masih berlangsung.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengambil alih tempat duduk di samping Sehun yang tadi ditempati Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Tidak tahu. Operasi Luhan masih belum selesai." Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun. "Bertahanlah, Lu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Lirihnya.

Tangan Sehun mengusap lembut cincin yang tadi pagi dibelinya untuk melamar Luhan. Air matanya kembali menetes mengingat jika seandainya dia tidak pergi meninggalkan Luhan, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku penyebab semua ini." Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukan Jina mengangkat kepalanya. "Luhan tidak akan tertabrak jika dia tidak berusaha menyelamatkanku. Ini semua salahku."

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Sehun bergumam. "Ini semua sudah takdir. Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Luhan."

Pintu ruang operasi berdecit pelan membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang tunggu berdiri. Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah operasi didorong keluar ruangan secara perlahan. Dokter yang mengoperasi Luhan membuka maskernya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Operasinya berjalan sukses. Namun kondisinya masih kritis disebabkan benturan pada kepalanya yang cukup keras." Dokter itu melirik Luhan sejenak. "Kita tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar dari komanya. Semuanya ada di tangan Tuhan." Lanjut dokter itu kemudian kembali menyuruh perawat-perawatnya mendorong ranjang Luhan.

Sehun hampir terjatuh jika Jongin yang ada di sampingnya tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Penjelasan dokter tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Sehun hanya terdiam melihat mata Luhan yang tertutup erat dan bibirnya yang terkunci rapat.

Jongin setengah memapah tubuh Sehun agar meninggalkan ruang tunggu operasi dan berjalan menuju ruang ICU dimana Luhan ditempatkan sekarang. Tubuh Sehun kini benar-benar lemas hingga Jongin harus terus merangkul pundaknya agar Sehun tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sejak Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit. Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jina tetap setia menemani Sehun dan berusaha meyakinkan namja itu bahwa Luhan pasti akan sadar tak lama lagi.

Sehun diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan setelah selama seminggu dia hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari kaca kecil di pintu ruangan Luhan. Pakaian khusus dikenakan Sehun sebelum memasuki ruangan Luhan. Masker dan juga penutup kepala menjadi pelengkap pakaian Sehun.

Nafas Sehun tertahan begitu dia telah berada di dalam ruangan Luhan. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat betapa banyaknya selang dan jarum yang menembus kulit putihnya. Dada Luhan yang naik turun dengan teratur menjadi penanda bahwa Luhan masih ada.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun?" Sehun mulai berbicara pada Luhan. "Hei, bangunlah. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil makananmu lagi." Tawa miris keluar dari mulut Sehun melihat mata Luhan yang masih terpejam.

"Apakah kau bisa mendengarku? Aku tidak peduli kau bisa mendengarku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau bangun, Luhan." Sehun berusaha menahan air matanya namun tidak bisa. "Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kumohon, bangunlah. Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah kecupan kecil diberikan Sehun pada kening Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Jongin setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

"Tidak ada perubahan."

"Luhan eonni pasti akan sadar." Jina bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Sehun mendengar gumaman Jina. "Pasti."

.

.

.

 _Gaun putih selutut yang dikenakan Luhan membuat yeoja itu tampak sangat cantik. Sebuah rangkaian bunga berbentuk bulat menghiasi kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak perlahan ditiup angin di padang rambut saat itu._

 _"Aku dimana?" Matanya melihat kesana-kemari karena padang rumput tempatnya berdiri saat itu masih asing untuk Luhan._

 _"Luhan.." Sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya._

 _Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mendapati neneknya tengah tersenyum padanya. Neneknya telah meninggal sejak Luhan kecil namun kini neneknya berada di hadapannya. Tidak ada kerutan di wajah neneknya, wajah neneknya tampak bersinar hingga membuat Luhan terpaku sejenak._

 _"Kemarilah.."_

 _Kaki Luhan berjalan menghampiri neneknya. Mereka berdua kini duduk di atas rumput hijau dan Luhan baru menyadari bahwa banyak anak kecil maupun orang dewasa bermain di sekitarnya._

 _"Kita dimana, nek?" Luhan bertanya tapi matanya tetap takjub memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya yang sangat indah._

 _"Ini tempat yang kita sebut keabadian." Neneknya menunjuk sebuah pohon apel yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Seorang anak kecil melompat berusaha menggapai apel yang letaknya cukup tinggi._

 _"Anak itu tidak akan bisa mengambilnya." Ujar Luhan._

 _Namun yang terjadi adalah cabang tempat apel itu menggantung tiba-tiba saja berayun ke bawah hingga membuat anak itu dapat mengambil apel yang diinginkannya. Mata Luhan membelalak tak percaya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi baginya._

 _"Kau akan bahagia disini, Luhan." Neneknya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. "Ikutlah denganku."_

 _Luhan menatap tangan neneknya._

Detak jantungnya semakin menurun!

 _Luhan beralih menatap padang rumput di sekitarnya._

Siapkan alat kejut jantung!

 _Luhan ingin sekali menyambut uluran tangan neneknya._

Jantungnya tidak berdetak lagi.

 _Namun hatinya menolak karena dia ingat satu namja yang kini ada di hidupnya._

Tambah tegangannya. Kita tidak boleh menyerah.

 _Luhan tersenyum pada neneknya dan menggeleng pelan._

Denyut nadinya kembali! Jantungnya kembali berdetak!

 _Luhan akhirnya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan neneknya._

Dia selamat. Syukurlah.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Matanya menyipit karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya silau di sekitarnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah beberapa orang berpakaian putih yang mengelilinginya.

"Dia sudah sadar." Dokter di samping Luhan menempelkan stetoskop nya pada dada Luhan. "Kondisinya stabil."

Dokter itu tersenyum menatap Luhan dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti beberapa perawat di belakangnya. Dokter itu melepas maskernya ketika telah berada di luar ruangan, tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Sehun yang sudah panik setengah mati.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar dan kondisinya stabil." Dokter itu melihat Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jina secara bergantian. "Kalian bisa masuk ke dalam. Tapi hanya 2 orang karena pasien masih butuh banyak istirahat."

Sehun dan Jongin memilih masuk pertama dan melihat keadaan Luhan. Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat siapa yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuhnya masih belum sepenuhnya bisa digerakkan hingga membuat Luhan hanya terdiam menikmati usapan tangan Sehun di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Keadaanmu tadi benar-benar membuat kami semua panik. Syukurlah kau sekarang sudah sadar." Ucap Jongin yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan.

"Cepat sembuh, Lu. Kami semua merindukanmu." Sehun menarik selimut hingga dada Luhan. "Beristirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada kening Luhan seolah hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan eonni?" Jina bertanya setelah kakaknya itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia sedang beristirahat sekarang. Mungkin besok kau bisa melihatnya." Jawab Jongin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jina. "Aku juga mengantuk. 10 menit saja, Jina."

Jina memutar bola matanya kesal. 10 menit akan menjadi setengah atau bahkan satu jam jika Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya. Kebiasaan Jongin yang bisa tidur dimana saja ternyata belum hilang. Namun rasa kesal Jina seketika hilang mengingat bahwa tidak lama lagi dia akan bisa melihat Luhan dan bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah sadarnya Luhan dari koma. Sehun dan Jongin berdiri di luar ruangan Luhan yang kini telah dipindah dan bukan lagi di ICU. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum gugup ketika melihat satu sama lain.

Tangan Sehun memegang gagang pintu ruangan Luhan. "Kau siap, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku selalu siap."

Pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka, Sehun dan Jongin mendapati Luhan yang disuapi Jina tengah memakan buah melon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat segar pagi itu. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya seolah menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

"Selamat pagi, Cantik. Sepertinya pagimu kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Sehun mengusak lembut rambut Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Ada Kyungsoo dan Jina disini."

"Kau mau pagimu lebih menyenangkan lagi?"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Sehun mengeluarkan kotak kecil di dalam saku celananya dan membukanya di hadapan Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sehun yang langsung pada intinya.

Mulut Luhan menganga tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di tangan Sehun. Sebuah cincin yang sangat indah yang ada di tangan Sehun memang menarik perhatian Luhan, namun perkataan Sehun yang didengarnya lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"A-apa?" Suara Luhan mendadak menjadi gugup.

Sehun menarik nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kini berdegup sangat cepat. "Menikahlah denganku, Xi Luhan. Jadilah pendamping hidupku. Jadilah cinta terakhirku."

Cincin yang berada di tangan Sehun secara perlahan mulai disematkan pada jari manis di tangan kiri Luhan. Luhan terisak kecil ketika Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Nyaman.

"Aku mau, Oh Sehun." Bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Jina yang menyaksikan kejadian itu ikut berkaca-kaca melihat bagaimana berserinya wajah Luhan sekarang. Mereka sangat senang bisa menjadi saksi ketika Sehun melamar Luhan.

Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Tangannya juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya. "Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo. Jadilah pendamping hidupku. Jadilah cinta terakhirku." Ucapnya meniru 100% perkataan Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih kreatif sedikit?" Kyungsoo berusaha tertawa namun air mata yang mengalir di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa dia terharu pada sikap Jongin. "Kau meniru semua perkataan Sehun. Pabo."

Jongin hanya memasang wajah polosnya. "Tapi kau mau 'kan?" Ucapnya sambil menyematkan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Tentu saja aku mau." Wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah disembunyikannya pada dada Jongin ketika namja itu memeluknya.

.

.

.

Gaun putih pendek diatas lutut yang dikenakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuat penampilan keduanya semakin sempurna. Dengan langkah anggun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju altar dimana Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas tengah menunggu mereka.

Seorang pendeta telah berdiri di hadapan kedua pasangan tersebut. Pandangannya menatap pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, lalu beralih menatap pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya pendeta tersebut.

"Ya, kami siap." Mereka berempat menjawab bersamaan.

Pandangan pendeta itu kembali diarahkan pada Sehun dan Luhan. "Oh Sehun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Xi Luhan, yeoja di sampingmu ini menjadi teman hidupmu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Saya bersedia."

"Dan kau, Xi Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun, namja di sampingmu ini menjadi teman hidupmu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

Luhan sedikit menarik nafasnya."Saya bersedia."

Kini, pendeta itu beralih lagi pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Kim Jongin, apakah kau bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo, yeoja di sampingmu ini menjadi teman hidupmu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan kau, Do Kyungsoo, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jongin, namja di sampingmu ini menjadi teman hidupmu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sampai rambut kalian mulai memutih, kalian telah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk saling mencintai dalam kesulitan apapun." Senyuman tergambar dengan jelas di wajah pendeta itu. "Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri."

Suara tepukan meriah terdengar begitu Sehun dan Jongin saling mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir pasangan mereka. Jina berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan itu, tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua buah kotak kecil. Kotak berwarna emas diserahkan pada Sehun dan kotak berwarna perak diserahkan pada Jongin.

Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum lalu mulai saling menyematkan cincin di jari pasangan masing-masing. Cincin kali ini jauh lebih cantik daripada cincin yang mereka gunakan dulu untuk melamar pasangan mereka. Sehun khusus memesannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka menikah.

"Selamat atas lahirnya dua pasangan baru hari ini. Selalu berbahagialah." Ucap Jina yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mereka berlima tertawa senang. Langit sore itu berwarna sangat cerah. Sepertinya semesta pun ikut mengucapkan selamat atas lahirnya dua pasangan baru itu yang kini tengah berbahagia.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

End of story. Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga:') Semoga kalian cukup terhibur dengan ff gajelas ini yaa.. Maaf banget kalau alurnya masih kecepetan, feelnya gadapet, next ff aku usahain lebih maksimal lagi:') Kalian yang udah baca dari chap awal, udah ngikutin sejak ff ini baru lahir, kalian luar biasaa:* Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya. See you byebye~


End file.
